


Blue Glass Eyes and White Clockwork Wings

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Childhood, Gen, Inventor Seto Kaiba, Kid Seto Kaiba, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: In a steampunk alternate universe, a young Seto still loves dragons.Perched safely out of the way, Seto could sit for hours, his rapt gaze following his father's scarred hands as they handled delicate watchmaker's tools and tiny clockwork gears.





	Blue Glass Eyes and White Clockwork Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't find a pre-adoption surname for Seto, I made one up. Ditto for his bio dad's name.
> 
> This was originally written during NaNoWriMo and was meant to be part of a much larger story, but it never fit and so got cut. I hope you'll enjoy it as a ficlet.
> 
> prompt: 26. Someday

There was nothing Seto Kikuchi liked better than to join his father in the cluttered workshop behind their country house. Perched safely out of the way, Seto could sit for hours, his rapt gaze following his father's scarred hands as they handled delicate watchmaker's tools and tiny clockwork gears. But Hiiro Kikuchi wasn't a watchmaker. Instead, he created fantastic machines of cunning and beauty: dancing dolls and fortune-tellers and clockwork birds that sang to amuse and astound.

Truly, the finished marvels were of less interest to Seto than the process of making them. He was endlessly fascinated by the tiny gears and wires, all the clever bits that made his father's creations move and spin and chirp. He sat beside Hiiro when he worked, peering closely as Hiiro's long fingers manipulated the tools. Eventually, Seto's father permitted him his own set of tools and a place of his own at the workbench where, under Hiiro's watchful eye, Seto could experiment. Soon, he was making the visions in his head a reality.

Before long, word of the child inventor had spread beyond their isolated home in the English countryside. Only twelve years of age and already he had created a miniature white dragon that flapped its bat-like wings and opened its tiny maw in a silent roar. He hadn't, _yet_ , quite managed to give his dragon a voice or to have it breathe fire. This was not to say he had given up on the endeavor, for he remained diligent in his pursuit of a solution to these and other problems.

Seto picked up the metal dragon, no bigger than the palm of his father's hand, and studied it. The dragon seemed to return his scrutiny with its minute glass eyes that sparkled blue in the light from the window above the workbench.

 _One day_ , he vowed, stroking his finger gently over first one wing and then the other. One day, his dragon would not only spout flames and roar. One day, his blue-eyed white dragon would _soar_.

　

 


End file.
